Stefan and Katerines complication
by Thetvdstories
Summary: After the drama Elena and Stefan faced, what will embark on their new journey? stelena and steferine stories later combined into Stefan's triangle


CHAPTER 1  
it was midnight in mystic falls and Stefan was sitting in the parlor. replaying what Elena had said "it's time to let go of that girl." she left him for his brother and all he wanted to do was strangle him, kill him because he took the one true thing he couldn't live without. he didn't think becoming a vampire could change so much in one persons mind. the door bell rang and he went up to get it... opening the door "Elena..." saying in confusion until it hit him. "Katherine, to what do I owe this displeasure?" saying harshly as if she's the last person he wants to see. "awe, Stefan don't be so sour.. " putting on her sexy pouting face. walking through the door "I hear you and Elena broke up." saying as if she acts like she cares "ran off with Damon didn't she?" Stefan sits down and Katherine follows him over. "what do you want katherine" she pours herself something to drink " I want you Stefan." something inside Stefan clicks... he's hated Katherine and that hatred grew while he was with Elena... she was beautiful passionate... safe.. "you always want what you can't have" saying in confusion to himself.. I came to mystic falls because of Elena.. Elena looked like katherine but their personalities were different. "I know that Stefan, but the sexy part is me having to fight for it" she walks closer to him. he sits there still thinking to himself... I fell inlove with katherine. her tricks her mind games. her passion for what she wants... she could chose while Elena sat there and went from me to Damon to me and now.. Damon... I feel conflicted because my love for Elena is anger but still love... but with Katherine I'm feeling... passion... the passion I had the first time I saw her. "so you came here to torture me with the fact that Elena left for Damon." changing subject his mind needed it changed. "I admit as happy as I'd love to talk about that..." she is Infront of where Stefan is sitting "I'd rather do something else" she wraps her legs atop Stefan and kisses him. the weird thing is Stefan kisses her back.

CHAPTER 2  
wrapping her arms around him rustling her hands through his hair she kisses him and for the first time in 100 years she's happy because she now knows she got him and all she had to do was be herself and keep Elena away. Stefan's hands keep her head close and her legs to stay around him he keeps kissing her like it used to be onto her neck back to her lips he can't stop. he knows it's not Elena he's aware it's Katherine but in his mind he can't stop... something is pulling him towards Katherine. not away from her. standing up they take it slow. he doesn't want it to be 2 seconds he wants it to last. heading to his room they pull apart and they stare into eachothers eyes like they have spent an eternity waiting for eachother. in his room they do what has been waiting since they came in the room Stefan has only slept with two women he's actually loved. Elena and Katherine. two different worlds and now he knows which he wants. he wants Katherine's. started off drinking because Elena and Damon kissed and because she called Stefan Damon he ran out and she asked what he wanted this is what he wanted. he wanted Katherine and with in a moment he had her.. the kissing was as passionate as the sex.. pulling apart "I love you,Stefan" he looks into her eyes filling with passion something that has been lacking "I love you" slips out of his mouth along with a little smile as they begin to kiss noticing elena standing at the doorway in a daze filled stair with a tear rolling down and in that moment was a silence through out the world as the sun paused letting beginning of sun facing through and reality setting in...

CHAPTER 3  
Katherine leaves wrapped up in sheets as she gives stefan and Elena time to talk, but of course she won't just leave it alone... she starts listening to there conversation until she hears him break up with her... a smile appears across her face.. she's not stupid she knew he still loves Elena but now it's game on because he loves Katherine too. Elena leaves the house but before Katherine stops her "now Elena I trust you'll stay away" smiling and happy Elena pushes out of her way and leaves... Katherine heads back up stairs dropping the sheets wrapped around her and heading towards Stefan "now we were at... you love me?" she smiles and looks into his eyes because then she will tell whether he lies "I do.. I love you." she runs her hands around him feeling what she took 100 years to take back. Stefan kisses her "Katherine..." he pulls away for the first time he pulls away from the attraction he can't get away from "Shhh Stefan.. just don't talk." he ignores what she says even though he wants so hard to just shut up. "Katherine we need to talk about this" she pulls away and sits there with her legs wrapped around him as he sits up "I love you, I've waited for you since I left you and Damon alone and I've always regretted not taking you with me... just leaving you there to become this. when we could of had an eternity." she puts her hand through his hair "i always wanted just to be with you Stefan, i never compelled your love for me I only compelled your horror of what I was... it was always you Stefan." Stefan looks at her and doesn't know whether he's in anger or more attracted all he does is stare at her "with out you, Katherine, I would be dead, and it took me until now to realize that I never fell out of your love but only to fall in love, but I'm in love with two people..." she squeezes his hand and looks at him "I know... but I'm not her stefan. I want you and I don't care who you are in love with as long as you choose me..." he finds himself even more attracted to her... she's not Elena.

CHAPTER 4  
A few days go by and Stefan an Katherine get more and more passionate with eachother like not a day has gone by since they have been together... they start talking about Katherine going back to school with Stefan but she can't Elena is in the way which annoys Katherine and they just avoid it somedays Katherine and stefan head out together and on some Katherine purposely runs into Elena "hi Elena" Elena rolls her eyes "what do you want." Katherine smiles and Stefan tries to avoid conflict "let's go Stefan." and she kisses him Infront of Elena and as they leave a tear goes down Elena's eyes "Katherine... you can't just do something like that." Stefan is on a verge of frustration "like what? if you hasn't forgotten she slept with Damon!" Stefan looks down "let's head back" Katherine stops "why? because of Elena.. we can't avoid her forever that's not how it works!" stefan avoids her "I need to get to school, meet me at the grill after okay?" he gives her a kiss and leaves... the day goes by and Katherine goes through Stefan's diaries "dear diary I met a girl we talked and it was epic-" Katherine rolls her eyes as she looks at the time and starts to get ready to see Stefan she hops in the shower imagining Stefan there with her until she opens her eyes and sees he's not. on her way to the grill walking in she sees Stefan and Elena talking deciding against listening she looks at Stefan then as Elena looks over Katherine gives her a smirk. deciding now to listen "I have to go Elena..." stefan starts to get up and Elena looks over then looks down and whispers to herself "game on Katherine." she smiles to herself "Stefan, wait.. you forgot something." Stefan turns around to her "Yeah? what is it...?" she winks to Katherine "this." and Elena pulls him in and kisses him igniting a vengeful flame inside katherine "game on , Elena. game. on." Continued in Stefan's triangle


End file.
